


An Ordinary Day

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, cursing, hurt Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan experiences many ordinary days with Rick but one changes everything.Or Negan puts himself in harms way to save Rick and that changes  thangs!





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me! Smut free with Regan! Eats my cookie for being a good girl.

Rick rolled his eyes, Negan had been talking his ear off for almost two hours today on their run, the agreement being that he would only take the actual fifty percent if they went together. Things were better with the leader of the Saviours agreeing not to kill any more of his men and to work together despite the weekly tributes still made. If only his mouth would improve as well.

“Well fuck would you look at that! Actual peanut butter and chocolate! I bet you are loving this Ricky, I’ve seen that sweet tooth of yours!”

Rick ignored him and started to pack up the goods, Negan followed suite when he realized he wouldn’t receive a comment.

When Rick bent over Negan suppressed a moan, he hardly had an ass but it was still a nice one, firm. He wanted to pinch it and fuck it but it appeared Rick had an actual stick clogging up his ass permanently so he sighed loudly. Rick turned and looked at him before turning back to his box of food.

It was a good haul but Negan insisted on one more house, it was more of a shed and looked like it belonged to the poor before. “Looks like something your hillbilly Daryl would have but I bet it has good moonshine!” Negan boasted before their walk.

Not responding once more Rick parked and made the trek through the woods because the van couldn’t make it past all the trees.

“See what I mean! Peach moonshine! I bet you're a peach lover, like to dig right into that fruit Ricky.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Calling you want sweet cheeks?” Negan cooed.

Rick helped him with his boxes of moonshine and grimaced. He hated this man.

Halfway to the car and a tall, lean stranger came up to them gun in hand. “Give me the box!” Rick slowly walked to him and put the box down with Negan behind him putting his own box down.

“Moonshine? You got to be kidding me! It’s the end of the world and you two are drinking?” The man was twitchy and angry, his shouting spewing spit from his mouth. The gun shook in his hand. “Do you have any good stuff?”

Before he could answer Negan cut in. “Sure do buddy in a shed back there.” Negan pointed. “It’s just processed shit but it’s food.”

“You want me to believe that? I’m not that stupid!” The stranger pointed his gun.

Negan refused to let this happen, he wasn’t a good person, didn’t want to die but Rick was better than him. The world needed him and Negan didn’t want to know a world without him. There was no other way out, this man wasn’t right in the head and he was going to kill one of them tonight. Neither of them would be able to draw their gun in time. Everything was in slow motion and he knew what he had to do.

The shot didn't hurt that much, he could feel warm blood drip out of his stomach. It was okay, he was dying. It was bad if he couldn't feel pain. He heard Rick’s python go off, a heavy thud of a dead body. There was no worry that it was Rick.

There he was over him, his sweaty curls dripping on his face. There was that pain he expected, pressure applied to his wound let him feel it. It wouldn’t save him but knowing Rick gave him that much made him feel better.

“Negan! Stay with me.”

A hand touched his face and he closed his eyes opening it at a slap and oh how he wished that slap was a bit friskier and for an entirely different reason. “Negan!”

“Ricky. It’s okay.” He had enough energy to take his hand. “You're alive so it’s okay.”

It was too hard and with that it he closed his eyes, Rick’s screaming a faint echo under the surface of his seemingly water filled ears.  
\----------------------------------------  
Negan felt pain before he registered a hand holding his. The hand felt perfect between his lacing his fingers and he didn't want to open his eyes but still wanted to know.

There it was, Rick. Curls still out of place like he loved them. He didn't know he was awake because he was staring at their hands.

Rick let go of his hands when he coughed and damn it hurt. The stitches he assumed keeping him together dug into his flesh. A glass of water was handed to him quickly and he gulped it fast. “Slow down Negan.”

He slowed his sips but drank the whole glass then pulled back the covers to see gauze over him. “Missed an vital organ by two inches.”

“I always was lucky like a cat.” Negan groaned pulling the covers back up and laying down.

“You saved me.” What happened came flooding back and he looked at Rick, he coughed at another stollen breath. 

“Well you got the fucker, that’s the most important thing.”

“It’s not.” Rick shook his head and sat back down .

“Yeah? Then what fucking is then huh?”

Rick stared at him, his blue eyes were light and inspecting. It felt like Rick was seeing past his flesh and muscle into his core and he shuddered pulling the blanket that was lower over his body. “You were going to die for me.”

He couldn't’ know, a bullet couldn’t expose what he felt, what he tried to deny to himself every night. “Bullshit, I just got in the way.”

Rick laughed, Cackling along as if it was the most amusing joke then he stopped and looked at Negan again. “You jumped in the way, told me it was okay if I was alive. I saw relief on your face before you closed your eyes.”

“I lost a lot of fucking blood Rick. I don’t remember saying that so it doesn’t count and even if it did I was delirious.”

A warm hand patted his arm and found his fingers again lacing up like a puzzle. “You were being honest Negan. I don’t know how I feel about that but I was still able to see Judith and Carl yesterday because of you”

“Yesterday? How long have I been sleeping?”

“Just a day Negan.” He must have imagined the squeeze to his palm. “Just a day.”  
\-------------------------------—————-  
Things changed after that day. Negan turned his head to see his own ass oogled, Rick joked more and didn’t cringe when he held Judith. Only difference was Rick refused to do runs with him, seemed to fear when he heard Negan doing his own.

An enemy came, a bad one. They took down some Saviours on the road and he didn’t ignore the irony in that. Aaron’s boyfriend was killed and a few of the Kingdon’s people. The Saviors went after them and killed almost twenty but there were more of them and soon it was a war. 

Negan saw things different, one of the Kingdom’s children was slain and after they killed them all he couldn’t keep it up. Taking from Rick or any of them didn't’ give him a thrill so he came to Rick and all the leaders, they discussed things civil and started to barter. Even the Saviors seemed happier after that.

It was a normal day, like the ones when he and Rick used to go on runs together. Like the one when he used to terrorize others.

It was just an ordinary when he walked into a field of sunflowers and saw Rick lift Judith up to touch the yellow petals of a flower. 

“Uncle Negan!” Rick let her down and she ran to him so he dropped to his knees to give her a kiss on the forehead, feel her tiny arms around his waist. He would do anything for this little girl.

“She’s missed you.” Rick smiled and walked over to him and patted his daughter’s head.

“Was she the only one?” It was only a joke.

“No, I guess not.” Shocked he looked up but saw that pretty face still grinning, it was Rick’s truth this time.

Negan stood and took only a step to be toe to toe with Rick. There they kissed in a field of sunflowers as Judith clapped in a cheer. 

It wasn’t an ordinary day anymore for Negan and he would never experience such dreary days again with Rick by his side.


End file.
